


Sex On The Beach

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Beach Sex, Clothed Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Therapy, Vaginal Sex, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian and his girl were enjoying the tranquility the beach had to offer, but the heat from the sun wasn't the only reason they were hot.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazikrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/gifts).



The waves rolled over the soft sand as a lone woman sat under the palm umbrellas that shielded her from the warm sun that was beating down on the beach. She pulled her legs up onto the chair she was in, watching the waves ebb and flow, the blue green hues shining brightly. She was deep in thought when she heard soft footsteps moving towards her, the sand pressing down with each step. She felt the shift in her chair as someone sat behind her, his arms wrapping around her offering her her drink she had asked for. Smiling softly, she took it and sipped the liquid slowly before laying back against the man behind her, melting against his chest. 

"This was such a good idea." She said softly. 

The man behind her nodded in agreement as his hand moved up to her short black hair running his fingers through it. They had met in a therapy group that specialized in helping trauma and tragic victims. Even though their tragedies were different, in a way, they both had lost something dear to them. 

Brian normally went for blondes like his late wife but there was something about the woman in his arms that caused him to gravitate towards her. Her soft eyes had pulled him in that first meeting, the way she kept herself as calm and collected as she could when she realized exactly who had just walked in and was sitting just inches from her. He had chosen that particular facility for a reason so he would be seen as a normal person with problems and not the celebrity that he was. 

The movement of the woman caused Brian to come out of his thoughts and be greeted by a pair of concerned eyes. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Nothing, thinking about the day we met." Brian replied. 

Becca's face went red causing Brian to chuckle and help her turn around so she was straddling his lap, his arms wrapped around her lower back finding her bare skin and grazing his fingers gently over the soft flesh. She remembered that day well, never once expecting him to ever walk through the door. She knew about what happened, hell the entire world knew but to see him seeking help for it and in the same place as her was unthinkable. Yet it had happened and now she was in his arms, she was his girl. 

"I never thought in a million years you'd walk through that door even though I knew celebrities use that facility for the same reason you do." 

"I knew you recognized me as soon as our eyes met and I'll always be grateful to you for not making a fuss." 

"Course not, I knew why you were there." 

Brian sighed softly and looked down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "It still hurts, it's been two years and it still hurts." 

Becca's fingers softly trailed down that defined jawline he had always possessed feeling him quiver under her touch as his own hands found their way to her ass pulling her against him. Her fingers didn't stop as she moved them down along his neck and shoulder towards his tattoos stopping at the particular one he had gotten for Leighanne so long ago. Brian opened his eyes and turned his head seeing her looking at it. 

"Baby, my offer still stands." He said softly but she firmly shook her head. 

"No, I'm not hurt that it's there, I'm hurt because she's not with you anymore." Becca replied honestly. "Covering it up means you'd be covering up a piece of you and I won't have that." 

"How'd I get so lucky?" 

"You choose the right facility." 

Laughter rang out and it was welcomed as Brian pulled the younger woman against him sighing in full contentment. Becca relaxed against him nuzzling into his chest lovingly. The lovers laid there together for what seemed like hours,Brian's fingers moving up and down her back in comfort while her own traced soft and loving patterns on his chest and stomach she loved so much. 

"Mmm baby, you know what that does to me." Brian groaned his body shifting under her slightly. 

"Too bad we're on a public beach." Becca teased her fingers not stopping the path they were on. 

Raising a playful brow Brian arched and looked at her. "You act as if that's a bad thing." 

She looked up at him with a mock shocked expression on her face. "Are you trying to tell me that angel boy Brian Littrell has a gasp naughty side to him?" 

He pulled her down and kissed her hard, his hands slipping into the bottoms of her two piece. Becca gasped feeling his hands play and massage her ass as her own hands moved down his chest to his stomach. 

"Don't tease." Brian panted. 

"You like when I tease." Becca smirked, her finger grazing over the obvious bulge in his trunks. 

"Shit.." Brian cried trying not to be too loud, the beach wasn't as busy as normal but there were still some families around making this even more thrilling for the both of them. 

"Brian…" 

"Fuck baby, I want you..now." 

He pulled his hands out and pulled his legs up scooting down into the chair as Becca lifted up slightly to pull Brian's cock out. She stroked him a few times loving the feel of him throbbing in her hand. Brian in turn pulled her bottoms to the side and guided her over him letting her slide down. 

"Oh God…" Becca moaned as he filled her. 

He kept her bottoms pulled to the side as she began to rock against him trying not to make it obvious at what they were doing. 

As she rocked against him Brian used his free hand to pull up her top so he could play with her breasts being rewarded with a throaty moan from the woman above him. 

"Brian..I...fuck this is so naughty." 

"I know..Makes it so much more thrilling." 

Becca couldn't deny that, it was thrilling, her adrenaline was high making her move faster. She was so close and could tell he was too. 

She leaned down and kissed him hard, her hips moving faster Brian's own arching up to meet her. 

"I'm so close." She warned. 

"Me too, cum with me love." Brian grunted. 

With a few more good thrusts they cried out each other's names as softly as they could both panting hard. Becca fell onto Brian's chest as she tried to calm down Brian's hand instantly going to her hair like he always did to help calm her down. 

"Damn." Was all she could say and all Brian could do was nod in agreement. He'd had pubilc sex before but even this was risky for him. Finally, Becca got up and helped her love out of the chair heading back towards the hotel to shower and start dinner. 

"Guess we'll never look at the beach the same way." Brian chuckled. 

Becca grinned and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down for a soft kiss. "And I'll never be able to order a sex on the beach without thinking about what we did."


End file.
